powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/PICT System
Psychic Ranks were very messy at first, lots of numbers and writing to express the psychic's abilities. But one psionologist thought up a method of universal psychic ranking. The PICT system of Psychic Ranking is so far the best accepted method to use, as it can give you a really good snapshot of the psychic and what you can expect from them. Lumi later added to it. Introduction The PICT System is split into four classifications, or classes; Power-class, Information-class, Control-class and Technique-class. These four classifications, later followed by the Speed-class, describe a psychic's ability with great accuracy. Each one is graded from U to S*+ A Little History The trouble of comparatively grading psychics has always been an issue to Lumi, even during the Psychic War, there was no universal system. Until about half way through the Psychic War when one psionologist invented the PICT System- Grading psychics from L to A, including U; U meaning that individual has no power or capability in that class at all. L stands for the "Little" or "Beginning" grade. It was really meant for use with children, when psionics was developing in them, and at a really weak stage, but some people could stay at an L grade for life. The PICT System was a small revolution, and was rapidly adopted because of how useful it was. In the New World, Lumi re-established the PICT system, and due to the powers which come about at the end of the war, and her own power, added S, S*, and S*+ to the top end of the system. Speed was also considered a part of technique, but Lumi saw how fundemental speed is in combat, and made it it's own class. 'P'''ower '''P'ower: The power-class is what it says on the tin, and is all about force, power, damage and scale. How much can the psychic effect/damage if they output their power without holding back?- This is what decides the power-class grade. The grading for the power-class is relatively simple. The power-class of the psychic is grades as: "The psychic's ability to '''directly and physically' effect an area of the size of the/a (grade descriptor) in any way."'' "Effect" can mean anything from making it wobble, lifting it, to manipulating it entirely. Power for Super Humans is still defined this way. If a psychic possesses a potency of power equal to one level, but a scale equal to another, it will be shown as: X/Y, where X is equal to the potency, and Y is equal to the scale. As an example: B/C. This psychic has a power potency/intensity of grade B, but a scale of only grade C. Lumi's Extended Grades: S*+ *Multi/Omniversal Scale (immeasurable) S* *Universal Scale (currently defined up to a volume of 3.58×1080 m3, or a mass of 1053 kg) S *Galactic Scale (currently defined up to 33,510,300,000,000,000,000 cu ly) Base Grades: A *Planet Scale, (1,000,000,000,000 cu km and upwards) B *Continental Scale, ( up to 180,000,000,000 cu km) C *Country Scale, ( up to 15,000,000,000 cu km) D *Region Scale, ( up to 1,250,000 cu km) E *Town/City Scale, (500,000 ton to -approximately- 500,000,000/1,000,000,000 ton range, up to 450,000 cu km) F *Building/Large Object Scale, (4,000 ton to 500,000 ton range, up to 375 cu km) L *Person/Small Object Scale, (Own body weight to 800 lbs range) :L.5 - Power to move a mass of up to 130 kg, :L.4 - Power to move a mass of up to 65 kg, :L.3 - Power to move a mass of up to 32.5kg, :L.2 - Power to move a mass of up to 16.25kg, :L.1 - Power to move a mass of up tp 0.41-0.45kg. W * Power to move anything up to a small stone, or needle (Up to 9g). 'I'''nformation '''I'nformation: The information-class is all about reading, seeing and gathering. Mind readers, emotion readers, astral readers, clairvoyants, claircognizants, e.t.c., they’ll all under this class. This class also includes enhanced intelligence and memory- ability which process and hold information. Lumi's Extended Grades: S*+ - Omniscience S* - Nigh-Omniscience, Absolute Intelligence, Mind Reading (Trained, Multi/Omniversal Scale) S - Omnichronal Perception, Panmnesia, Supernatural Intelligence, Mind Reading (Trained, Galaxy to Universal Scale) Base Grades: A - Instilled Knowledge, Chronocognition (Trained), Mind Reading (Trained, Planet Scale) B - Extrasensory Perception (Multiple Variants, Trained), Psychometry, Enhanced Intelligence, Prescience, Parachronal Perception (Trained), Chronocognition (Untrained), Mind Reading (Trained, Continent to Planet Scale) C - Parachronal Perception (Untrained), Pre/Retrocognition (Trained), Mind Reading (Trained, Region to Country Scale), Extrasensory Perception (Multiple Varianrs, Untrained), Enhanced Memory D - Extrasensory Perception (Single Variant, Trained), Extrasensory Perception (Multiple Variants, Untrained), Mind Reading (Trained, Beginner to Town/City Scale) E - Mind Reading (Untrained), Pre/Retrocognition (Untrained), Peak Human Intelligence F - Extrasensory Perception (Single Variant, Untrained) L - Flash Precognition, Unclear Pre/Retrocognitive Dreaming 'C'''ontrol '''C'ontrol: The control-class is about control. Mind, emotion and astral control are the predominant control-class powers, but telekinesis is also listed under control in certain cases. Psychic who can control the powers of other psychics is listed here too. The grading for the control-class is the same as the power-class, in terms of scale, but even if a control-class is at one grade, if the potency/strength of their control it great enough, it can be raised to the next grade or further. If a psychic possesses a potency of control equal to one level, but a scale equal to another, it will be shown as: X/Y, where X is equal to the potency, and Y is equal to the scale. As an example: B/C. This psychic has a control potency of grade B, but a scale of only grade C. Lumi's Extended Grades: S*+ - Multi/Omniversal Scale S* - Universal Scale S - Galactic Scale Base Grades: A - Planet Scale B - Continental Scale C - Country Scale D - Region Scale E - Town/City Scale F - Building Scale L - Single Person Scale 'T'''echnique '''T'echnique: The technique-class is all about the skill of the psychic. This class is often considered the opposite of the power-class, as power isn’t at all necessary here. Impeccably fine control of ones abilities and power, combinations of multiple skills together, expanded capabilities, as well as fighting skill in all forms- these are the technique-class. Lumi's Extended Grades: S*+ *Meta and Absolute Abilities, Meta Time Manipulation, Meta Space Manipulation S* *Reality Altering Abilities, Space-Time Manipulation, *Mastery over all forms of energy and mass, *Mastery of "absolute" illusions. S *"Simple Conceptual" Abilities, Time Manipulation *Mastery over all forms of energy or mass, *Mastery over space, *Mastery over greatly complex and/or planet-scale illusions, *Able to use "absolute" illusions, Base Grades: A *Able to manipulate all forms of energy or mass, *Mastery over multiple forms of energy and/or mass, (long/very long-range, long/very long-duration) *Able to manipulate space, *Able to create greatly complex and/or planet-scale illusions, *Master over very complex and/or continent-scale illusions, B *Able to manipulate multiple forms of energy and/or mass, (short/medium-range, short/medium-duration) *Mastery over a single form of enegry and/or mass, (long/very long-range, long/very long-duration) *Able to create very complex and/or continent-scale illusions, *Mastery over complex and/or country-scale illusions *Mastery over all forms of combat. C *Able to manipulate a single form of energy and/or mass (short/medium-range, short/medium-duration) *Able to create complex and/or country-scale illusions, *Mastery of difficult and/or country-scale illusions, *Mastery of multiple forms of combat. D *Able to discharge a single energy- without control, and mastery over basic telekinesis, *Able to create difficult and/or country-scale illusions, *Mastery of minorly-complex and/or region/city-scale illusions *Mastery of a single form of combat. E *Able to discharge some single energy, and/or control some mass (basic telekinesis), *Able to create minorly-complex and/or region/city-scale illusions, *Mastery of average and/or building-scale illusions *Experience combat training. F *Able to discharge little-to-no of a single energy, and/or control very small amounts of mass. *Able to create average and/or building-scale illusions, *Mastery of illusions on a small house/single person-scale *Some combat training. L *Able to discharge/control negligible amounts of energy/mass. *Able to create illusions on a small house/single person-scale, *Normal combat ability. W *Able to control/transfer negligible amounts of energy through contact only, *Weak/No illusion powers, *Little/No combat abilities. 'S'''peed (and everything else) '''S'peed: The speed-class is, like the power class, what it says on the tin. How fast if the psychic? How fast can they move? How fast can their energy flow? How fast can they think? Speed can decide the outcome of a battle, allowing someone to dodge attacks, and hit stronger opponent before they can react. The speed-class is also unique, as it has set levels of speed which can jump grades. This grading also applies to athleticism, accuracy, durability, defense, intelligence, regeneration, and stamina.. Lumi's Extended Grades: S*+ - Faster Than Light Speed, Teleportation (and variations) S* - Absolute Base Grades: A - Supernatural D - Enhanced F - Peak Human L - Normal Speed W - Weak Bringing it Together When a psychic is observed, all five of these classes are gauged and assessed. Typically, one of these classes will typically stand out more than the others, when that has been assessed, the psychic will be grade from U to S* next for each of these classes. Typically, the greatest of the five of a psychic's class is what they're be refereed to as. The PICT/PICTS grades are also nonlinear. So the difference between the power/ability/skills of B and C, is greater than the difference between D and C. With the only exception being the difference between U and L, where U means they have no powers or abilities relating to that classification, and L means they do, at the weakest of levels. Challenge Levels Challenge Levels are used during the World Psychic Tournament to show how difficult a psychic will as an opponent. Challenge levels are based on the psychic’s PICT grades, and are a way of cross-comparing the “power” of psychics with vastly different powers from various branches of psionics. Challenge Levels are also used and referred to outside of the World Psychic Games as well. There are also additional rules for generating the Challenge Levels (U and L grades are ignored in these rules): *If a psychic has two or more equal grades, which are their highest grades, 1 is added for each additional of that grade after the first. **If three Bs, add 2. *If a psychic has grades which are only one less than their highest additional points are added: **1 for two equal grades one less than their highest (E.G.: An A and two Bs.) **2 for four equal grades one less than their highest (E.G.: An A and four Bs. *If a psychic has two or more S grades or higher, additional points are added (this overrides the first rule): **1 for each S grade. **2 for each S* grade. **3 for each S*+ grade. *If Power is in the L.X system, 0.1 - 0.9 are used in the challenge Level. *In the case of an X/Y grade, the X grade is the one used when generating a Challenge Level. Example 1: This person's Challenge Level would therefore be 16. Example 2: This person's Challenge Level would therefore be 5.4. Example 3: This person's Challenge Level would therefore be 20. The highest possible Challenge Level is 80. Category:Blog posts